Missing You
by LaynaCullen
Summary: Nessie is physically 17. She had jut found about imprinting and is in love with jacob,but they never started a relationship e.g kissed because Jacob had to go away with the wolves for 8 months to deal with a problem they were having with other packs.
1. Missing

**This is my first fan fiction, so I'm sorry if its not all that good. **

**all the characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, I just like writing about them too :)**

**Hope you like this first chapter.**

**Please Review :)**

The wind rustled my hair, the fresh rain falling thick on my face, bronze curls trailing down my back in dripping trails. Dreaming, wishing, my thoughts always on him, my mind never deprived of the image of his face, the sound of his voice, imagining his sunny, woody, musky smell, his body warm against mine. I let my dreams carry me away, the raindrops falling so heavily onto my face, I barely noticed my tears.

I don't know how long I lay there for, trying to imagine Jacob, every tiny part of me aching for him, _needing_ him there with me, more than I needed, water, or oxygen. It's been seven months now, since Jacobs been gone. Gone with the Wolves, to a place where I can't bear to imagine the dangers it could hold for him. It seems such a small amount of time, yet the deep cut of his absence is still as painful as the first day the horror of him needing to leave, to fur fill his pack duties was.

He's due back soon, around a month, and although my heart jumps at the thought of seeing him again, I feel unable to let go of the Jacob I have been imagining in my head for so long, to look forward to my reunion with the real Jacob, until he is really back by my side.


	2. Waiting

**here's the next chapter :)**

**as always, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

The next month passed so slowly, to watch the clock hands turn seemed meaningless, such small amounts of time, minutes, they meant nothing, yet it seemed I could watch the clock forever before the longest hand turned one tiny degree to the right. Days went no faster, and I hated to see my family so upset over my pain, knowing there was only one person who could cure the empty ache inside of me. Bella was always the most help full; she knew the feeling of the person you love having to go away for so long. And my father, he hated to see me in any kind of pain, but this, for him was far worse, as it made him imagine how distraught my mother must have been when he left all those years ago. When he saw me empty, so empty, it destroyed him. I was merely a shadow of the Sunny person I used to be.

Yet, the month had almost passed, slowly of course, but pass it did. Eventually I was counting the days, four, three, two, _one_ day until I would see him again, feel his warm skin against mine when he took me into his arms.

**Review Review Review Please!! :)**


	3. That Hole I Had

**Here's the first proper chapter, It took me quite a long time to write, but I hope it was worth it (review pleasee) :)**

**all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer **

**Thank you :)  
**

I woke up suddenly from a world of dreams. He was coming back to me, today, today I would see him again. I quickly got changed, making a real effort with my appearance for the first time in months. The soft grey jumper, over a blue and white striped shirt with a denim miniskirt and tights enhanced the slender shape of my body. I let my bronze curls hang free over my shoulders, reaching just below my waist now. I twisted several strands around my fingers to separate the ringlets. I remembered Jacob liked me better with very little makeup, so I only curled my eyelashes, and applied a hint of chocolate brown mascara. After a final check in the mirror I was happy with what I saw, so headed downstairs for some breakfast.

Esme, Bella and Edward were all at the table when I got downstairs. They looked up to see me and smiled. "You look so beautiful Renesmee" Bella smiled. Although not a fan of shopping herself, she loved to see me looking nice, and enjoyed seeing the gorgeous things Alice liked to dress me in. Edward and Esme simply smiled at me, looks of happiness, and relief that I would soon be happy again on their faces. A few moments passed in silence. My thoughts of course wandered back to Jacob, until Esme spoke, offering me breakfast. The honey coated toast did look very appetizing, so I took my seat next to Bella and began to eat. I heard voices, and looked up to see Alice and Jasper entering the room, closely followed by Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmet. Everyone seemed in a much better mood, anticipating Jacobs return.

I didn't want to spend any time doing anything other than waiting for Jacob, but although I had had my fill of human food for the morning, I was _thirsty._ I hadn't hunted in days. Alice offered to come with me, while the others stayed behind waiting. I tried to push the thought out of my mind of him coming back and me being out hunting, knowing that he wouldn't be back before noon, and we would be back long before then.

We stayed very near the house, occasionally talking. After I'd finished off a few dear, we sat down on a rock to enjoy a rare moment of sunlight. "It's going to be so good to have you back Nessa" Alice spoke."I've really missed you." Her comment took me by surprise, I hadn't really realised how distant I'd become from my family over the last few months. I didn't know what to say. "Thanks Alice" I finally spoke, "I've missed you too, I'm sorry I've been so distant, but all that will change when Jacob is back". "Good" she said brightly, "I haven't been able to drag you out shopping in ages!" I groaned. It's not that I didn't enjoy shopping; it's just that shopping with Alice wasn't just shopping; it was shopping on a _huge _scale. We came back from every trip with enough clothes to run a small clothes store for a year. But I did want to spend some time with Alice. "Okay, we'll go shopping sometime soon, okay?" Her face broke into a wide smile "Thank you Nessa! You just wait to see the gorgeous summer pieces we're going to buy!" I surrendered with a sigh. "Race you back!" I shouted, already 10 meters ahead of her, "You know I'll beat you Nessa!" she shouted back, and with that we flew back through the forest.

When we got back, the whole family was in the living room. Jasper and Rosalie were playing chess, Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Emmet were playing Monopoly, and Edward was sitting alone in the corner of the room, reading, as everyone refused to play with him as he used his mind reading talents to cheat. Alice laughed, "left on your own again Edward?" he looked up at her with false annoyance on his face. "Come on then, I'll play you" Alice spoke again, "I bet I'll win". "We'll see about that" Edward said, a cocky smirk playing on his lips. They settled down to play Checkers, and I went to sit in the window seat to wait.

After a few hours, I grew restless. Maybe he wasn't coming. Maybe he no longer loved me the way he said he did. The horror of this thought washed through me, as I realised how very plausible this sounded. Why did I let myself imagine for a second that he could possibly love me as much as I loved him. I knew why. I always trusted Jacob on everything he said, no matter how ridiculous it sounded to me. I had been such a fool to believe all the things he'd told me. Of course I knew about imprinting, but maybe somehow the spell that held him to me had broken, caused by him being away from me for so long. Surely if he felt the same way about me as I did about him, he would not been able to bear it, run home, run back to me. The only thing that had stopped me from running away to find him was the complete unknown of his whereabouts. It was 7.00 pm now, and I was getting tired. Several times, my family members had come into the room to offer me snacks, or a drink, or a book to read, their faces creased with worry, probably realising themselves too that Jacob could have never loved me. My eyes slowly drifted closed, as I lay curled up, tears running down my face, making wet marks on the silk cushion I held tight in my arms.

I awoke to the sound of Edwards voice, calling me. "Renesmee, Renesmee, Wake up, come into the kitchen a moment". My eyes half closed with tiredness, my feet unsteady from being curled up on the uncomfortable window seat for so long, my face stiff from my salty tears, I got up and I wandered into the kitchen. As I passed the clock in the hall, I read the time. 11.50 pm. My whole family was gathered around the kitchen window smiling at something. And seeing them all so happy like that, I knew he was back. My Jacob was home. I sprinted out of the front door as fast as I could. That's when I saw him. Russet skin glistening in the moonlight, standing across the river, barely 30 metres away from me. Looking at me.

**JPOV**

There she was, My Renesmee, the girl that had only existed in my dreams for the last eight months. Her Bronze ringlets, hanging right down to her waist now, blowing lightly in the wind, her skin taking on the subtle sparkle it had, pale, but glowing. Her flawless face, her lips pink and full, the slight roses of her cheeks. I saved her eyes for last. Finally our gaze met, and I fell into the beauty of her deep, chocolate brown eyes, glistening with excitement, framed by a dark fringe of long eyelashes. She started running towards me, so graceful, she could have been dancing. I started running to meet her. The cold water of the river didn't affect me in the slightest. All I wanted was Renesmee, to take her into my arms, to feel her close to me, in the way I hadn't in so long. She flew into my arms with all the force of car running at 100 miles per hour, yet I felt none of it. I wrapped my arms around her slender body, breathed in her roses and honey smell, and took her face into my hands. I leant down to touch my lips to hers. This was the girl I had been waiting to love for 9 years. The perfect girl, the only one I could ever love. Our lips finally broke apart, and we pulled back to look at each other. "You can't imagine how much I've missed you" I whispered to her. After a few seconds she replied, "I can only imagine I've missed you more".

**Review _Review _Please!! :)**


	4. More than my own life

**I don't own any of Stephanie Meyers characters I just like to write about them myself :)**

**I hope you like this chapter!  
**

I awoke to the feel of the warm sun on my back, a very unusual thing for the normally rainy Forks. I let myself lie there for a few moments, letting the happiness soak through me, enjoying the hot sun warming my skin. I could have lain there forever, but I didn't want to waste any of this glorious day, my first day back with Jacob. Slowly, I opened my eyes, to see Jacob awake, lying watching me sleep. When he saw I had awoken, he flushed, his beautiful russet skin taking on a red hue. "Sorry If I scared you Ness" his voice slightly unsteady, his eyes deep and the colour of chocolate. I said nothing. Instead, I reached up to touch my mouth gently to his. His face broke into a wide smile. A smile I had missed so much it hurt just to think about it. "I love you" I told him. "As I love you" he replied, his smile wider than ever. I touched my lips to his again, before sliding out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

I thoroughly brushed my teeth, before splashing my face with cool water. I was too hot. I had forgotten that blankets were completely unnecessary when sharing a bed with Jacob. The unusually warm day was no help either. I gave up on splashing my face and decided to take a shower. I turned the water on cold, and stepped underneath the flowing water. The water was refreshing, and calmed my excitement at the prospect of spending this glorious sunny day alone with Jacob. After about 10 minutes I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a fluffy towel around my now cool body, and went to stand in front of the mirror. I dried my hair, letting the bronze curls hang freely down my back, and placed a Pearl slide on the left side of my head. I decided not to wear any make up, my skin looked nicer without it. Finished, I walked back into the bedroom to find something to wear.

Jacob was resting on the bed, eyes closed. When he heard me coming he opened his eyes to look at me. "Very nice" he said with a wink. It was true the towel covered very little. Suddenly he took my hand and pulled me down on to the bed, so I was straddling him. He was wearing only a pair of navy boxer shorts. With a low growl, he brought his mouth up to mine. He traced the shape of my lips lightly with his tongue, running his fingers through my hair, his hands occasionally drifting to other places. I ran my palms over his muscular, perfect chest. I was struggling to keep my towel securely in place. Every time I would pull away from the kiss to pull it up, Jacob would laugh quietly and bring his mouth back to mine. "I have to get dressed" I tried to murmur against his lips. "I really don't like the sound of that" Jacob teased. I pulled away, laughing. "We'll have plenty of time all this later" I said. "Sounds good to me" Jacob winked at me again. I giggled as I walked over to my closet, which was the same size as my actual bedroom. I spent a few minutes deciding what to wear. Eventually I decided on my blue floral bikini, underneath a plain white short sleeved t shirt and a pair of Navy shorts. The shorts didn't exactly cover very much, but I was sure Jacob wouldn't mind that. I pulled out a pair of leather flip flops, put them on and headed back to the bedroom. "May I ask where we're going?" Jacob said. "You look like you're dressed for a day at the beach". "I was hoping we could go to our lagoon" I told him, "Seeing as it's a nice day and all". The lagoon was a place we'd discovered when I was much younger, and I hadn't been there since before Jacob left. "Sure honey, we haven't been there in so long" Jake replied, and hurried off into the closet to get dressed. I chucked a few towels in a bag, along with my sunglasses. After a few minutes Jacob came back into the room, dressed and ready to leave. Wearing a plain white t shirt like me, and a pair of blue swimming trunks, he looked gorgeous. "Let's go" I said.

On our way out we passed the kitchen, and I could smell Esme had made some of her lovely chocolate pancakes. But I was eager to get out enjoying the sunny day with Jake, and I wasn't really hungry, so I carried on walking towards the front door. I heard Jacob stop behind me. "Uh, Nessie, Would you mind if we had some breakfast before we headed out?" Jake asked, softening me with his big dark eyes. "Just, those pancakes smell fantastic, and I'm kind of hungry". I grinned. Jacob was always hungry. "Sure Jake, I suppose I wouldn't mind a few pancakes either" I said, "plus, I suppose I would be kind of rude not to eat them, seeing as were the only people in the house that eat". He laughed and lowered his face to kiss me lightly on the lips. We walked hand in hand into the kitchen. Alice and Jasper were seated around the breakfast bar, and Esme was at the stove cooking the pancakes. "Morning" I smiled at my family. "Hey Nessie, Hey Jake" said Alice. "Help yourselves to pancakes dears, after all, none of us will be having any" Esme joked. Me and Jacob got our pancakes and sat down next to Alice and Jasper. "Where are all the others?" Jake asked Alice. "They all went out hunting earlier, they didn't go far, they'll be back by this evening" she replied. "Where are you two headed out too?" Jasper questioned Jacob. "We're going down to our lagoon for the day, we'll be back by 9:00pm, is that okay?" "That's fine" Esme spoke, "We weren't planning on doing anything much tonight anyway, you two have fun". "Thanks" I smiled at my grandmother.

After Jacob had eaten all of the pancakes, we said our goodbyes, thanking Esme again for the pancakes, and headed out. We walked to the lagoon at human pace, hand in hand. It was mid June and there were colourful flowers everywhere, the trees green and leafy. As we walked, we talked about what had happened while we were apart. I had already heard about what had happened with the other pack of wolves; he had told the whole family when he had arrived home last night. Now we were talking about the pain of being away from each other for so long. I told him about the time I had run to the forest, and lay on the forest floor in the pouring rain, my thoughts always on him. I told him how, even when I knew it wouldn't be long until I saw him again, I wouldn't let myself stop imagining, not for a second, until I really had him back. When I looked up at him again, after I had finished talking, he looked so sad, regretful and guilty. "I'm so incredibly sorry that I had to leave you Renesmee", he had tears in his eyes. "Although I had no choice in going, I will always feel guilty for that". I stopped walking and turned to face him. "Jacob, you having to leave was in no way your fault, and you know it, so you must never, ever feel guilty." "So, you're not at all angry at me for having to go away?" he asked, his eyes hopeful and so much happier than before. "Never, Jake." He smiled, and I felt my heart double in pace. "Nessa, I love you more than you could possibly imagine." I threw my arms around his neck, and standing up on my tip toes, I looked into his eyes. "Actually, I think I can imagine it" I whispered, "because it's how I feel about you". Jacobs smile got wider, and he leant in, closing the distance between our mouths. I melted into him, my knees weak. Suddenly, he picked me up, cradling me in his strong arms. "That's better" he chuckled, and closed the distance between our mouths once more.

I could have stood there kissing Jacob forever. But after about 10 minutes he broke away. I looked at him, confused. "Do you want to get to the lagoon any time before Christmas?" he said, laughing. "Oh yeah" I remembered, "I completely forgot." "I have been told that people forget a lot while kissing me" He joked. I playfully nudged him in the ribs. "Funny, Jacob" I said sarcastically, grinning. I reached up to kiss his lips. "Oh no, none of that again honey" he said. "The lagoon, remember?" "Okay, I suppose I'll have to wait then" I laughed, pouting. "You won't have to wait much longer, don't worry love." It was true; we were almost at there now. We carried on walking for about 10 minutes, just chatting, and messing around. Then I saw the small gap in the trees that led down to the little beach. It had grown over so much since I was last here. Probably because neither of us had been here in over 8 months, and no one else but our family knew about our secret place. Jacob took my hand and led me down the path to the beach. My breath came in a short gasp as I took in the beauty of the place. A small horseshoe shaped white sandy beach, with crystal clear water, surrounded by the trees. A large sand bank separated off the lagoon from the sea, and a river trickled down into the pool of crystal clear water from the forest. It was even more stunning than I had remembered it. "It's so beautiful" I whispered. "Not as beautiful as you" Jake replied, and kissed me again. The kiss was deep, passionate. After a while, I felt too hot. "Do you mind if I go for a swim?" "Sure honey, I'll join you". I took off my top and shorts and repositioned my bikini. I looked over at Jacob who had taken off his shirt. He looked gorgeous. "You ready?" I asked. He looked up. His eyes almost popped out of his sockets when he saw me. "Uh y-yeah sure" He stuttered, not talking his eyes of me as me walked over to the water. I laughed under my breath.

We walked hand in hand into the water, the sun was hot on our backs, and I really needed to cool down. Soon we were up to our chests in water. I splashed Jacob, laughing, and swam away. "Oi!" he shouted, swimming after me. He caught up with me fast, and slashed me back. "Gotcha" he smiled. And wrapped his arms around my waist. I placed mine around his neck. He leant down to kiss me, his tongue exploring my mouth, his hands touching me all over, even in some quite intimate places. Suddenly I felt kissing wasn't enough for me. I wanted to take this further. I kissed him harder, touching his chest, my hands sometimes exploring slightly lower. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He understood. I felt his hot hands on my back, fiddling with the string of my bikini. Within seconds the top part of my bikini was off, he flung it back onto the beach, without breaking the kiss. His hands were gentle but exited as they touched me. "Let's get out of the water" he murmured, his lips still on mine, my legs still wrapped around his waist, he carried me back onto the beach. He lay down flat, with me straddling him. My hands tracing the planes of his chest, our lips breaking apart only when we desperately needed air. I slid my hands further down to remove his swimming trunks, while he fiddled with the ties at the side of my bikini bottoms. "You're sure you want to do this love?" He asked. "I have never been more sure about anything" I whispered. We continued to kiss passionately. I wanted Jacob. I _needed _Jacob. He rolled me over so I was lying on top of him. "I love you Jacob" I whispered. "I love you more Renesmee" He told me quietly.

I woke up with my head resting on Jacob's chest. His eyes were closed, his wet hair glinting in the sun. I stirred, and he opened his eyes to look at me. "Hey honey, nice sleep?"He asked. "Yes thank you, what's the time?" "8:30 pm Ness, We should probably be heading home soon". "Can we have one last swim first?" I asked. "Of course honey, whatever you want" He grinned at me. I smiled back at him. I started to walk towards the water's edge. I looked towards the beautiful pool of water. The only light was coming from the moon, reflecting of the surface in waves. I water was perfectly calm and black in the night. I let the water wash over my feet. I had truly never been happier than I had been today. My Jacob was home, and he was mine _forever._ I smiled to myself. I didn't hear as Jacob walked up behind me. I simply felt his hand slip through mine. I turned to look at the man I loved, and would always love. He was looking up at the moon. After a few seconds he turned his face to me. "You remind me off the moon Renesmee. Always the same, but everyday slightly different. You'll always be there for me, in some shape or form. You're as pale and flawless as the moon. Even when there is only blackness, you throw your light on to my world. And then of course the there's fact that just like the moon, your incomprehensibly beautiful." He was staring deeply into my eyes, His dark chocolate coloured orbs smouldering with passion. "To my mother you were always the sun" I told him. "And now you're my sun too. You balance out all the clouds nicely for me. People love the sun because it makes them feel happier, but I don't need to wait for the real sun. I have you to warm me up, make me happy. And by some miracle. You want to do that for me, you love me just as much as I love you." Jacob said nothing. He just stared at me, never breaking his gaze, So many emotions playing on his face. Finally he spoke. "The Moon and the Sun" he almost whispered to himself. "I say we make quite a good pair" I said quietly, looking up at him. "Of course we do", he spoke quietly, a small smile breaking onto his lips. I turned my head from the moon, to smile back at Jacob. "I love you more than my own life Renesmee; you are my gravity, the centre of my world." I knew I would always love Jacob, and No matter what mistakes he would ever make, nothing would ever make me strong enough to leave him. But that was fine by me. I wanted nothing more than to never be apart from him again, never not feel his arms wrapped around me, his hand linked with mine. Through our hands, I pushed my thoughts into his head, _showing _him just how much I loved him. He grinned at me and I smiled back up at him. Then, together we walked on, into the calm, black water.

**This is my longest chapter so far, It took me quite a long time to write so I hope you like it.**

**Please review if you want me to continue the story, because my motivation will be knowing people like it!**

**Thankyou :)  
**


	5. Please read

**Hello, Thank you to the people who have read and added my story to their favourites**.** But I need more reviews to continue being motivated to write this story! I really enjoy writing it out for you but I need to know people are reading it and liking it, and so far I only have one review! I'm also stuck on ideas as for what comes next. Jakes back and him and Renesmee are happy together, but could really use some ideas for new storylines.**

**If anyone messages me/reviews my story today, I can probably get another chapter up by sometime this evening.**

**Thank you to the lovely people who ****have**** read my story! And remember please review and give me ideas! More reviews = the faster I get the next chapter out! :)**


	6. Awkward

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all the characters belong to the **_**wonderful **_**Stephanie Meyer. **

**You may notice Renesmee calls her parents Edward and Bella, Not mum and Dad. I did this because I imagined that by the time Ness was fully grown, her mother especially would be very much like her best friend, and I just thought it really suited the whole family better for Nessie to call them Edward and Bella.  
**

**This chapter is set around a month after we last saw Jacob and Nessa. All italics are flashbacks.**

**I really need to thank ****Cullen-Vampirerkl**** for adding a chapter to one of her stories telling people about my story to help me get more reviews. So thankyou very much, and this chapter is for you!**

The weeks had flown by quickly and blissfully since Jacobs return. Everything had returned to normal, everyone was back to their usual happy selves. I truly had never been happier, everything was perfect. I had all of my wonderful family, I had Edward and Bella, who themselves had never seemed happier, and of course, I had my ever loving Jacob. I smiled to myself, rolling over in the bed to look at him; he was, of course, peacefully sleeping. I gently pecked his lips before rolling out of the bed and padding downstairs to the kitchen.

Bella, Edward and Alice were in the kitchen, seated around the breakfast bar. "Good morning Ness" Edward smiled at me. "Morning Edward, Bella, Alice" I replied with a yawn. "Is Jacob still in bed?" Bella asked. I nodded yes. "I'm not surprised, you two had a, uh late night last night" Alice grinned. I blushed. It was easy to forget how much Alice and Jasper, who shared the room next to ours, _heard._ Edward glanced at Alice, A look of extreme discomfort on his face. I had of course had to have my talk with Edward and Bella; I smiled, remembering how awkward that conversation with Edward had been.

"_Bella, do you think I could talk to you for a moment?" I asked. "Of course Renesmee, what about love? You seem pretty serious." I sighed. "Well, the thing is, last night me and Jacob made love for the first time" . She didn't seem shocked, a smile playing on her lips. "Renesmee love, don't be worried, I'm not angry!" I breathed a sigh of relief. "I knew this would happen soon Ness, and I really couldn't be happier for you. Jacob is a warm, sunny person and you two are a perfect couple" Her face broke into a wide smile. I pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you" I whispered in her ear, the words were short, but it was enough, enough for her to know exactly how happy I was that she understood. "Ness, have you thought it would probably be a good idea to tell Edward about this?" She said. I sighed. "I know we should tell him, but I'm pretty worried about his reaction." She smiled. "Renesmee, I think he might surprise you. Like me he's known this would happen sometime for quite a while now, and I think he's accepted it. Sure, it might be a bit awkward, but I really do think he should know". I hoped what she was telling me was true. "Okay Bella, I really do hope your right. Shall we tell him now?" I asked. "Now's a good a time as any I suppose" she replied. "Edward love?" she called, "could you come in here a minute please? There's something Nessa would like to discuss with you." Moments later he appeared at the door, looking slightly worried. "Edward..." I started, suddenly nervous. You have to tell him sometime, I told myself. So I continued, "I didn't want to hide this from you, please don't be angry with me". He now looked a lot more than slightly worried. I decided it would be easier to show him how I felt about Jacob, and what had happed down at the lagoon, than tell him. I placed my hand to his cheek. I showed him my love for Jacob, the things we'd said to each other. I showed him that Jacob and I had made love for the first time, leaving out any graphic parts. Once I had finished I looked up at him. He sighed. "Ness, I knew this would come someday. I've been prepared for this day for quite a long time now." He said awkwardly. "But please Renesmee" he continued quietly, "please be careful, because, I'll tell you something, Jacob will have a lot to answer for if he gets my daughter pregnant." I laughed awkwardly. I thought now would be quite a good time to end this conversation. I reached out to hug Edward quickly, He chuckled and we both pulled away. "Thanks Edward, and you too Bella, I can't thank you enough for being so understanding." They smiled at me, and I hurried out of the room._

I chuckled quietly to myself. The others didn't question me to why. I was sure Edward knew exactly what I was thinking about. He chuckled lightly too. I looked at the clock hanging above the stove in the kitchen. It read 11.10 am. I hadn't realised we had slept so late. Though I suppose we _did _have a late night last. I decided it was time to go get dressed and wake up Jake. I walked silently up the stairs to our room. I went straight to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I decided my hair was nice enough today to wear down. It flowed around my waist, in shiny bronze ringlets. I added a small metal flower shaped clip to the side, using it to push back a few of the curls from nearer the front. I never usually wore makeup, unless there was a special occasion, Jacob preferred me without any on. The real challenge came with what to wear. My closet was larger than my bedroom and it was completely full. I had let Alice drag me out shopping too many times. I eventually decided on Navy tights, with a teal coloured, lace trimmed mini dress and white plimsolls. I added a pearl necklace and checked how I looked in the large old fashioned mirror in the corner of the room. Happy with how I looked I went to wake up Jacob. I crawled onto the bed, and kissed him on the lips. "Time to wake up honey, it's almost midday!" I told him quietly. He groaned before opening his eyes and smiling up at me. "Morning love, sorry I slept so long, you tired me out last night" he said with a wink. I laughed, kissing him again. When we were finished, he got up and walked into the closet. He returned a few seconds later holding a plain white t shirt and a pair of dark wash straight legged jeans. He pulled them on. "So love, what did you want to do today?" He asked me. "I'm pretty thirsty Jake; I was thinking maybe we could go hunting?" I replied, checking if he was okay with the idea. "Sounds good to me Ness" he smiled. Jake often hunted with me, him in his wolf form, him hunting the way a real wolf would. "Shall we go then?" I asked him. "Sure love, It's already pretty late" he replied.

When we reached the place that we would hunt, we slowed to a walk. Stopping in a beautiful little clearing, I heard Jacob speak. "I'll meet you back here in ten minutes, Okay?" he questioned. "Okay, I'll see you then, Love you Jake" I told him. "Love you more Ness" was the last thing I heard him say before I sprinted off into the trees.

Once we had finished hunting we met back at the clearing. Turning to face him and linking both my hands with his, I reached up to kiss him. The kiss was soft, yet meaningful. His lips were always warm against mine, his skin always soft as he held me in his arms. Eventually he pulled away. "There will be plenty of time for that this evening" He grinned at me. I liked the sound of that. "Good" I told him with a wink. He smiled down at me and planted another soft kiss on my lips. We walked slowly back to the house together, our hands linked the whole way.

**As you may of noticed, this is sort of a filler chapter that I wrote while I'm deciding what to do next, (please help me with ideas, I'm pretty stuck) and also I wanted to show Renesmee's conversation with Edward and Bella. I'm sorry it was quite a short chapter, I'll write more next time. And Remember, Please review if you would like me to continue writing this story!**


	7. Moving

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, it belongs to the _wonderful_ Stephanie Meyer.**

**Here's a new chapter for you, Thankyou to all the lovely people who have been reviewing and favoriting my story now! I'll try and upload a new chapter every day for you, but remember, if I don't get enough reviews the chapters will come out a lot slower because the reviews are my motivation to write more!  
**

The summer passed in a colorful blur. It was late August when I realised the leaves were starting to turn golden, the air was colder, and the days were shortening rapidly. The summer had been perfect.

I awoke to find the bed next to me empty. I could hear the hum of the shower coming from the bathroom. Smiling to myself I got out of bed and headed for the large antique mirror in a corner of our room. I looked tired. My eyes had purple, bruise like shadows underneath them. My hair was impossible. The thick bronze curls were tangled and messy. Frustrated with my appearance, I tried to drag my Mason Pearson brush through my hair. I could see it wasn't going to work, so I pulled my hair up into a long ponytail, and secured a pearl clip low on the left side. Wearing striped navy and white bed shorts, and a plain white t-shirt, I decided I was decent enough to go downstairs in my pyjamas. "Jake honey, I'll be in the kitchen" I called to him. I heard him murmur okay, before I headed off downstairs.

When I got downstairs I found my family were not in the kitchen. They were seated around the large dining table, used for family discussions and debates. They all smiled when I entered. "Morning Ness, where's Jacob?" Alice asked. I could tell they'd been waiting for us. This was obviously something big. "He's in the shower" I told her, "He should be out in a minute". "Okay" Carlisle spoke, "I'll tell you what's going on Nessie, and then we can all fill Jacob in when he comes down." I nodded and Carlisle continued. "This family has lived in Forks for almost 10 years now, and people will soon start to get suspicious. I can barely pass for 30, and I'm claiming 37 now. I think it's time that we move on." Everyone was silent around the table. I knew Carlisle was right; we did have to move on. But I would miss Forks, and La Push, I would miss the wolves, and the rain, the calming, refreshing rain. And what about Jacob? What about his pack? Surely he couldn't move away from the pack! But he had also told me, all those months ago, before he left, about Imprinting. He had told me he couldn't be separated from me, and how it hurt just to think of it. He had told me of the constant pain he had endured the whole time he was away, the ache in his heart when he thought of me. So surely he couldn't be away from _me?_ I couldn't bear to be away from him, not again! "Jacob, would of course come with us wherever we moved, he will find an arrangement with the pack." Edward told me, reading my mind. That calmed me a little. I wouldn't have to be separated from Jacob. At that moment Jacob came down the stairs, wearing sweatpants and a grey t-shirt, rubbing a towel through his hair. He saw us all gathered around the table and came and sat in the empty seat to my left. "What's going on?" he asked, sensing that something was happening. I rested my head in my hands as Carlisle explained to Jacob that we needed to move. When he had finished I looked up at Jake, his expression was shocked, he obviously hadn't thought about this before. "I'm coming with you" He said suddenly, "I can't be apart from Nessa, not again. I'll figure something out with the pack". I smiled at him and took his hand under the table. He smiled back at me and gave my hand a squeeze. "Okay, now we have agreed that we are all moving, the question is where shall we move to?" Carlisle asked us. "Somewhere rainy?" Rosalie suggested, "I like being able to go out all the time, we can be almost _normal_". "How about New Hampshire?" Esme asked. "Good suggestion Esme, It's often rainy, it's very beautiful, and we do still have the house there that Edward bought when he thought he and Bella would be going to Dartmouth" Carlisle agreed. Everyone was smiling now; even Jacob had a small smile playing on his lips. He leaned over to plant a soft kiss on my lips, and held my hand tighter than ever. "It will all turn out well Renesmee, don't worry. I love you" he whispered, for my ears only. "Love you more Jake". I told him quietly.

Another thing coming up was my birthday, and I knew Alice wouldn't ignore it like I asked. Everyone already had enough to do without having to do anything for me. For this reason I had told everyone I wanted no gifts this year, and _definitely _no party. I knew that Alice, Edward and Jacob in particular would definitely ignore these requests. Alice couldn't resist any occasion which she felt required a good party. Edward loved giving gifts to the people he cared for, and was constantly generous, and Jacob, well Jacob just wasn't going to want to see my final birthday go past without doing something.

Me and Jacob were having some time to ourselves, with all the stress of moving, chances to be alone together were now very rare, when Alice burst in. "Ness, tomorrow me and Rose are taking you shopping, we haven't been in forever, and your wardrobe could really do with some new pieces!" She sounded exited. I sighed, unsurprised. I knew this was coming soon. "Sure Alice, I'll come shopping with you" I decided it was best not to argue this one. "Thank you Nessa! You won't regret this; some of the clothes in the shops at the moment are stunning! Be up by 9:00!" She seemed so happy over one shopping trip, but that was just Alice I guess. I sighed again and snuggled back Into Jacob to watch therest of the film.

**Thankyou again to all of the people who reviewed my last chapter!**

**I decided it was time for the Cullens to move, they have been in Forks for almost ten years now! I had to get this out of the way before I can get on with writing about any other things that may happen in the future.**

**I still have a very bad block, so any ideas would still be helpful _please_! Thankyou very much _Fairy-tale romantic_ for all your idea's they helped me alot so thankyou!!**

**Remember, _ReviewReviewReview!!_**

**Thankyou  
**


	8. Shopping

I woke up early the next morning to find Jacob sitting up in bed, gazing at me lovingly. I smiled up at him. "Morning honey" he smiled back. "Morning Jake, what shall we do today?" I asked. "Sorry love, you have to go shopping with Alice today, remember?" He said regretfully. I groaned. Shopping was the last thing I wanted to do today. I gave Jacob a quick kiss, and slid off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

My hair was quite nice this morning, the curls defined and glossy. I smiled, at least that was one thing I didn't have to bother with today, and I could save all my energy for getting through today's trip. I added a pearly hair band to stop it from looking boring, I needed no makeup, and Jacob thought I looked beautiful without any. I picked out some navy leggings, a long white top with lace at the back, some white plimsolls and a bright blue La Senza bra. I smiled at my reflection; I didn't look completely awful at least.

Jake and I headed downstairs, everyone was in the kitchen. "We have to go Ness!" Alice said franticly, "its 11:30 and I want to get at least seven hours of good shopping done today!" "Urgh" I groaned, "Seven hours Alice, really?" "Nessa, we need _at least _that long to find all the things were going to buy you!" it was Rose that spoke this time. "Fine, seven whole hours it is" I moaned. Jacob smirked and bent down to kiss me. "Don't worry Ness, We'll have plenty of time to ourselves later" Jake told me with a wink. Now _that _I liked the sound of. "I'll look forward to it" I laughed and reached up to wrap my arms around him. I heard a cough, and I looked up to see Alice and Rose looking slightly nauseated. "Sorry, let's go" I giggled, and we headed for the door.

We reached the shopping mall in Olympia by 1:00, thanks to Rosalie's ridiculous driving. Alice and Rose headed straight for Chloe. "There are some gorgeous floral print dresses in here this season" she told me excitedly. I smiled at her. I did enjoy shopping, and I loved buying new clothes, just Alice shopping was _very _tiring. There were some gorgeous things in Chloe though, and I ended up with a navy blue, pale blue and purple floral print babydoll dress, a sheer pink chiffon vest, some navy high wasted shorts, and a lovely pair of midnight blue t bar pumps. "La Senza next" Rosalie announced. I was quite looking forward to this shop; I wanted to buy some nice things to surprise Jacob with. I picked out seven bras with matching pants, in bright blue, Shell pink lace, vibrant lime green, classy black lace, a floral pattern, an extreme push up deep purple lace and a pale yellow silk. I also selected two silky slips, one in a pale pink colour, and one in a royal blue, with cream lace detailing. I was pleased with my purchases, and I was pretty sure Jacob would be too. It was in Marc Jacobs that I found my favourite piece though, a midnight blue, strapless prom shaped dress that came down to just above my mid thigh. Alice chose me some matching blue high healed court shoes. After a few more shops, I was getting tired of shopping, so I managed to persuade Alice and Rose to stop for lunch. We headed to Starbucks; I liked their Chocolate cream Frapachino's.

Once I was sipping on my drink and we were settled on a table, Alice started up a conversation. "So Ness, how are things going with you and Jake" Alice asked me. Just thinking of him made me smile and blush lightly. "Were really good thank you, he makes me so happy, I'm really lucky to have him". What I was saying sounded what the average girl in love with her boyfriend would say, but the love Jake and I shared was anything but average. I decided to show them instead. I placed a hand on each of their cheeks and showed them, how we talked, how we laughed, how he warmed me inside, just like my personal sun. By the time I had finished, both Alice and Rosalie were smiling. "That's beautiful Nessa, He's so right for you, and I can see how much you love each other". I smiled back, I loved them both, Along with Bella, they were my best friends.

It was past six by the time we left the shopping centre. We had 5 shopping trolley's between us, bags overflowing over the sides. We managed to fit them all, piled up in the back of Rosalie's convertible, leaving the car extremely cramped. The drive home was relatively quick, again thanks to Rosalie's driving. By the time we got back to the house it was 9.30, and I was surprised I hadn't fallen asleep in the car. I grabbed Jacob and pulled him upstairs, but I was asleep the moment I felt the warm pillow beneath my head.


	9. The birthday date

Things were finally coming together; most of our things were packed up in boxes, apart for the essentials that were kept out. Carlisle had tied up all the ends with his Job at the surgery, claiming that we would like to move somewhere warmer for the winter, and Jacob had sorted everything out with the pack, he would phase everyday to keep up with any news, and give orders, and New Hampshire was near enough that every week, he could meet the pack somewhere in between La Push and New Hampshire to run a patrol with them.

The only thing left to think about was my birthday. Today was September the 9th, meaning my birthday was tomorrow. I knew Alice was up to something, from all the whispered conversations she was having with Jacob, Edward, Bella and Rose, and the sudden disappearance of the beautiful blue dress and heels I had bought on the shopping trip.

This irritated me even more today than any. Jacob and I had a date tonight, and I would have loved to wear the dress, yet I knew Alice would only tell me that I couldn't have it until tomorrow, and that she had her reasons. I sighed to myself, before running to my wardrobe to pick out something else. I decided that the lovely floral Chloe dress, would have to do, and was probably more suitable for the low key birthday date I had requested.

I checked the ornate clock hanging on the wall above the bed. It was 2:00pm. It was definitely not time to get dressed yet, but Alice had dragged Jacob out of the house earlier this morning, saying that she wanted the perfection she would transform me into would be a complete surprise. Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme had all gone hunting. Alice and Jasper were _alone _together, up in their room, and Emmett was downstairs, hooked on some game. I had nothing to do. Eventually I decided to go downstairs and try and persuade Emmett to switch from his game to a movie. Its not as if he would miss anything, he normally watched all the games over 5 times on all the different sports channels we had.

When I got downstairs, he was sprawled across the whole sofa, intently watching the game. I laughed quietly to myself. He turned as soon as he heard me approach him. "Oh hey Ness" He exclaimed, "You coming to watch the game?" "Uh, Emmett, I was wondering if we could put on a movie instead, I'm pretty bored". He sighed, before surrendering. "Sure Nessa, I wasn't really watching it anyway, I've seen this one before." I smiled widely at him. "Thank you, do you want to choose or shall I?" I asked, hoping he'd tell me I could choose one. "You choose Nessie, I'm not really bothered, I really wish I'd gone hunting with the others now". "Don't worry Emmett, they'll be back soon" I reassured him, while looking through the many shelves of DVD's we had accumulated over the years. After a few minutes of looking, I decided on one of my all time favourites, The Notebook.

Watching the characters in the film fall in love, I was again reminded of Jake, he never left my thoughts for long. I wondered when they would be back; I missed him and was actually quite looking forward to Alice and Rosalie doing my hair and makeup. If I couldn't wear my blue dress, I definitely wanted to wear my Chloe one, so I hoped that Alice wouldn't try to gain control over my clothing choices too.

Just as the film was ending, I heard all the others arrive home. I gladly flew into Jacobs arms, even though it hadn't been all that long since I had last seen him. Alice and Rosalie pulled me away and whisked me off upstairs to get ready. Luckily they both agreed that I should wear the Chloe dress. They set me down on a stool in front of my bathroom mirror, wearing only my Lime green la Senza bra and matching pants. Alice started on my makeup, doing it naturally, but making the most of my features, while Rosalie straightened my hair and pinned half of it up. She then pinned a small white flower slide to the left side of my head. As a finishing touch, Alice ran to her room and returned with a beautiful fresh water pearl necklace, and a pair of coral stiletto's, with ankle straps. I had to admit, I looked rather good. My skin was flawless and glowing, and Alice had added a touch of colour with some bronzer. All she had done to my eyes was curl my eyelashes, and add mascara and a smudge of brown eyeliner, accentuating the length of my eyelashes. The outfit was perfect, the lime green lacy underwear and coral shoes matching the floral pattern on the dress, and tying the outfit together. The pearls were classic, yet beautiful and modern at the same time. I smiled at my reflection. "Thank you so much Alice, Rosalie. I'm so excited." I told them happily. "You know we enjoy it Nessa" Alice laughed. I laughed with her; there really was nothing she enjoyed more than dressing me up. They both hugged me, and told me to have a good night.

When I got downstairs, Jacob was waiting for me in the hall. Wearing a smart blue and white striped shirt, and dark wash straight legged jeans, he'd never looked more handsome. Our eyes met, and his face broke into a smile, his dark eyes smouldering with love and passion. "God, the days been slow" He told me. "For me too" I agreed. "You look amazing Nessa, so beautiful" I smiled up at him. "Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." I said, reaching up to kiss him. "Shall we be off then?" he asked. I nodded in agreement, and we shouted our goodbyes to the people upstairs.

Once we were in his car, driving over 100 miles per hour, I decided to ask the question that was itching to know. "So where are we going then?" "It's a surprise, but was almost there, so you'll see soon enough" He replied, and leant over to press his warm lips to the top of my head. After driving for another 10 minutes, Jacob pulled the car in, and parked it at the side of the road. I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Ness love, I'm afraid we have to walk the rest of the way" he told me apologetically. "But of course, I plan on carrying you" He added with a grin. Before I had time to object, I was being carried bridal style in his arms. Jacob reached down and kissed me, and I felt a little dizzy. I wanted to never stop kissing him, never to have to let him go. Too soon he pulled away with a chuckle, muttering something about having plenty more time for that later, and starting to run. I closed my eyes, running was relaxing. I was barely jostled In Jacobs arms; I barely even felt we were moving. After a few minutes, Jake came to a stop, and I opened my eyes. It appeared we were just in an ordinary forest. "Renesmee, I need you to trust me, I promise I'll keep you safe, Okay?" Jake asked me. What could we be doing in the middle of a forest that required my complete trust? Of course I trusted Jacob; I was just confused as to why this mattered now. I decided it was best to agree. "I'll always trust you Jake, on anything" I told him with certainty. "Good" He replied with a smile. Then, to my great surprise, Jacob flipped me onto his back, and began to climb the large oak tree that stood in the centre of the clearing we had just stopped in. I closed my eyes again and stayed silent, knowing that Jacob would tell me what we were doing when the time was right. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Jacob take a step up on to something, and I opened my eyes. The sight in front of me was so beautiful my mouth fell open, my breath coming quickly in a sharp gasp. In front of me, was a round wooden platform, nailed to the tree between two branches. It was covered with candles, providing the only light other than the moon. There was also a blanket and some cushions, a large picnic basket, and a bottle of champagne. The view from the top of the tree was stunning; it overlooked the whole forest, and the mountains in the distance. Slowly, Jacob set me down, and turned to face me. "Happy birthday" He whispered. I couldn't speak. Jacob smiled down at me, "I hope that means you like it" he told me jokily, but you would have to be blind not to see the love burning behind his eyes at this moment. I continued to stare into his dark eyes for a few moments longer until he broke our silence. "Close your eyes Nessa", he instructed me and I quickly obeyed. "You can open them again now Nessie love" Jacob whispered softly. I slowly opened my eyes, and gasped. Jacob was down on one knee, a light smile of hope playing on his lips. There was a small blue box in his hand. "I think you know what this means Renesmee, and just so you know, I love you more than my own life, with all that I am." "Forever Jake" I told him. "Forever" He agreed.


End file.
